Akatsuki Ryuu
|-|Base= |-|Inferno Mode= Summary Akatsuki Ryuu is considered to be a hero by the majority of the planet's population. He is a master in the ways of the sword. He can wield the element of fire. His powers was born from his burning passion and heart. He works very hard and takes his training seriously. He is also a man of dignity and honor. His life was so peaceful until the arrival of the Infernal King. The Infernal King threatened to destroy the whole universe unless they surrender themselves and become slaves. Ryuu did not accept such conditions and thus he fought the Infernal King. Ryuu almost lost if not for his fire absorption ability. He absorbed the Infernal King's flames and thus his new powers were born. He gained Inferno Mode which was the very power he used to kill the Infernal King. Before Ryuu became renowned as the “Infernal Hero“, he is known as the “Sage of Combat“. He mastered all forms of martial arts. In terms of physical combat alone, he is almost invincible due to his complete mastery and understanding of his martial arts. Powers & Abilities Tier: 5-C | 5-A | 3-A Name: '''Akatsuki Ryuu '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''20 '''Classification: '''Human, Sage of Combat, Sword Master, Flame Swordsman, Infernal Hero '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Reflexes, Physical Energy Manipulation, Martial Arts Mastery, Martial Arts Intuition, Chi Manipulation, Chi Augmentation | Fire Manipulation, Fire Absorption, Teleportation, Precognition, Fire Immunity, Intangibility, Weapon Mastery, Atomic Destruction, True Flight | Absolute Fire Manipulation(able to create and control all types, forms, kinds of fire including elements with fire element such as lava, magma, etc.), Regeneration(low-godly), Hax Resistance, Perfect Fire Absorption(able to absorb all types, forms, kinds of fire), Perfect Water Immunity Attack Potency: Moon Level+ '''(casually destroying moon-sized asteroids that endangers their planet ) | Large Planet Level (destroyed the Infernal King's ship which was larger then Jupiter) | Universe Level (killed the Infernal King, a universal threat) '''Speed: FTL+ (dodged the Infernal King's light flames which were 700c)' | '''At least ' FTL+ | ' '''Massively FTL+ '(fought the Infernal King from corner to corner of the universe in 3 secs) Lifting Strength: Class P+, '''higher with physical energy control | Class Z+ | Unknown''' Striking Strength: Class XJ, 'higher with physical energy control ' | Class XGJ | Universal Durability: Moon Level+ | Large Planet Level+ | Universe Level Stamina: 'Extremely High | Limitless in Inferno Mode '''Range: '''Planetary | Universal in Inferno Mode '''Standard Equipment: ' |-|Astral Blaze Sword= |-|Inferno Dragon Blade= '''Intelligence: '''Fighting genius. Master in the art of Sword fighting, Master in Martial arts, Expert in terms of physical combat '''Weaknesses: '''Water-based techniques | None in Inferno Mode '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Art Techniques: 'His various fighting styles that he learned and fully mastered. *'Aikido: A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. *'Boxing:' Martial arts which derives from punches and sportsmanship. *'Capoeira:' A Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance and music. *'Judo:' Technique where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. *'Jujutsu:' Manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. *'Karate:' A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. *'Kung Fu:' Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons. *'Muay Thai:' Combining fighting with grappling, punches, kicks, knee and elbow strikes. *'Superhuman Martial Arts:' Martial Arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. *'Tae Kwon Do:' Fighting using mostly the feet and legs to strike with different kick attacks. *'Traditional Martial Arts:' More known than Mystical martial art. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. Fire Powers: 'His primary element that was born from his burning passion and heart. He is able to wield and manipulate the element of fire at will in any way. *'Fire Body: He transforms his body into fire in order to become intangible and immune to any form of attack except water-based techniques. *'Prominence Slash:' He charges enough flames on his Astral Blaze Sword and launch a powerful wave of pure flames. It's temperature is equivalent to the solar flares produced by the sun. This technique is the one Ryuu used to destroy the Infernal King's ship. *'Blaze Martial Arts:' He utilizes all of his martial art techniques and infuse his strike with the element of fire. HIs strikes works on atomic level. This give an additional bonus of burning anything he touches and a huge boost to its power and destructive capacity. *'Flame Absorption:' The very foundation of his fire immuntiy. It allows him to absorb flames to power up his own fire-based techniques, revitalizes and rejuvenates his body. He is able to absorb the flames of his own techniques. *'Solar Vortex:' He creates several fire cyclones that will incinerate everything it passes through. It's temperature ranges from 100,000-15 million Kelvin. *'Fire Storm:' He creates a massive storm of flames on a planetary scale. It will rain fire that has a temperature equivalent to the sun. This technique is one of his favorites because it always puts him in an environmental advantage due to everything being being set ablaze. Inferno Mode: 'A newfound ability that Ryuu achieved during his fight with the Infernal King. All of his previous abilities are extremely powered up plus he gains new powers and hax. In this mode, he is immune to all types, forms, kinds of water-based techniques thus his only weakness has been erased. Initial Body Temperature: 500 decillion Kelvin. *'Infernal Hell Blaze: His signature technique in Inferno Mode and his most powerful technique. His body generates more flames and its temperature is increased to extremely higher levels. Then he concentrates his fire power into a galaxy-sized sphere. It is powerful enough to obliterate the entire universe(excluding the space-time continuum). This technique is the one that killed the Infernal King. Temperature: 400-990 sexvigintillion Kelvin. *'Azure Flame Explosion:' He creates a massive blue-colored flame explosion that is equal to Andromeda Galaxy in terms of size. This technique holds enough power to burn the universe completely. Temperature: 100 duovigintillion Kelvin. *'Crimson Flame Breath:' He charges its firepower from the very core of his body. He launches crimson-colored flames from his mouth that has galactic range. Temperature: 850 univigintillion Kelvin. *'Black Flame Burst:' His favorite technique in Inferno Mode. He literally burns anything he touches with pure black-colored flames. This technique works on intangible beings. This is his favorite move because it bypasses all forms of hax so it cannot be nullified nor stopped by any means except via light attributed techniques that is equal in power with this technique. Anything burned by this technique is continously burned until their existence is erased. Temperature: Immeasurable since it rises exponentially until its target is reduced to absolute nothing. *'Toxic Flare:' He produces purple-colored flames and blast it in all directions. Anything that is touched by this flames is burned and poisoned severely. This technique bypasess conventional durability. Its venom is so lethal that anyone or anything affected will last for 2 minutes before being sent to their demise. Temperature: 300 duodecillion Kelvin. *'Divine Flames of Tranquility:' He enshrouds himself with divine flames which grants him absolute/perfect invincibility for 30 minutes. He can only use this technique three times a day. *'Perfect Blaze Martial Arts:' Same with the description of Blaze Martial Arts except that its burning capabilities is increased to insanely higher degrees as well as its destructive capacity. Additional bonus is that he can infuse his strikes with all types, forms, kinds of fire(i.e. lava, magma, etc.). Keys: Without Fire Powers | With Fire Powers | Inferno Mode Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Atom Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Intangibility Users